Dwarves
Created as laborers by the Titans, Dwarves are a stoic, tenacious, and stubborn people from the frozen north. Since earning their freedom, they have become known as a race of fine craftsmen and staunch allies by other races, even if they find the Dwarves bit frustrating in their rigidity. Physical Description Dwarves are quite similar to the Humans of Asgard, having pale, ruddy skin, and hair that is either red, blond, or dark brown. Their eyes can be green, brown, blue, gold, or silver. They are also significantly shorter than Humans, being far broader and thicker. Dwarf Women tend to keep exceptionally long hairstyles, and Men cultivate sizable, thick beards—both often braiding and/or accessorizing their respective hairs. A Dwarf's hair is a point of pride almost regardless of culture, and is a primary component of their comeliness to other Dwarves. *'Random Height' Base 3 ft. 9 in. + 2d4 in (3 ft. 11 in. - 4 ft 5 in.) *'Random Weight' Base 150 lbs. + (2d4 x 7 lbs.) (164-206 lbs.) __TOC__ Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits all Dwarves receive. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Dwarves get +2 bonuses to Constitution and Wisdom, and a -2 penalty to Dexterity. They are hardy people of great patience and keen sense; but their short, stocky frames hinder their mobility. *'Type' Dwarves are Humanoids with the Dwarf subtype. *'Size' Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed' Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Culture '''Although many Dwarves enjoy traveling to and learning about other cultures, Dwarves as a whole are famously insular, typically being raised exclusively amongst their kin in Dwarven culture. However, an increasing number of the Dwarves are migrating to Imperial cultures, especially in Corvan territories; and to prosperous Waster cities and Metropolises. *'Lifespan''' Dwarves have long lifespans. Defense Racial Traits :Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws vs poison effects, spells, and spell-like abilities. :Dwarves get a +4 racial bonus to CMD vs bull rush and trip attempts while standing on solid ground. Feat and Skill Racial Traits :Each Dwarf has a Calling; an art that they have an innate talent for. They gain Skill Focus in any Artistry, Craft, or Profession subskill of their choice as a bonus feat. Movement Racial Traits :A Dwarf's movement speed is not affected by wearing medium armor, heavy armor, or by encumbrance. Offense Racial Traits :Dwarves get a +1 racial bonus to attack and weapon damage rolls made against Jotunn. Senses Racial Traits :Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits :Some Dwarves still retain the old ways, and with them the old Masters. Once per day while acting under the orders of a Jotunn, a Dwarf may add 1d6 to the result of any d20 roll made in accomplishing those orders. This ability may be used after the die is rolled but not once success or failure has been determined. This trait replaces the Defiant trait. Category:Races Category:Humanoid Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Dwarf Creatures